


All About Us

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [36]
Category: DCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossover, Dramedy, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sickness, Terminal Illnesses, Tragedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Siamo nel 2035, vent'anni dopo Ultron. Tony ha avuto due figli con Pepper, ma ha tanti, troppi, segreti.[Stony].





	All About Us

 

All About Us

  


  
  
  
Cap.1 Alexander e Victor

 

Tony osservò il figlio avanzare nell'acqua, socchiuse gli occhi evidenziando le rughe che li circondavano, sbuffò incrociando le braccia.

“Alexander, non allontanarti!” urlò. Si voltò, aggrottò la fronte guardando il secondo figlio seduto sulla sabbia. Accennò un sorriso, roteò gli occhi.

“Victor, tu dovresti farlo, invece” disse, sarcastico. Victor sbuffò roteando gli occhi, le iridi castano scuro erano sfumate di verde acqua. Strofinò le mani sulla sabbia dondolando i piedi, osservò il fratello camminare verso la riva. Alexander arrossì, abbassò il capo stringendo le mani.

“Scusa, papà” sussurrò. Tony scosse la mano in aria, si allontanò di qualche passo sospirando pesantemente, guardò Steve passare le mani sull'asciugamano steso sotto l'ombrellone. Fece un passo indietro, sorrise e lanciò un'occhiata ai figli seduti sulla sabbia. Sospirò, si girò nuovamente e strinse le braccia al petto sotto i muscoli definiti ricoperti di sudore.

“Mi sarebbe piaciuto avere due figli. Un maschio e una femmina” sussurrò, con tono roco. Steve mise delle pietre per tenere fermo l'asciugamano e ne stese altri due bloccandoli con delle rocce.

“Pensavo non ti piacessero i bambini”. Lo aiutò a sedersi e si sistemò a sua volta accanto a lui. Tony roteò gli occhi, espirò rilassando le spalle tese e accennò un sorriso facendo risaltare le righe attorno alle labbra.

“ _Ma_ così avrei potuto chiamarli May e Steven, e avrei completato la lista” spiegò. Guardò verso i figli, vide Alexander alzarsi e correre verso delle rocce; Victor sospirò rizzandosi a sua volta. Steven batté le palpebre, si avvicinò verso Tony osservandolo con gli occhi socchiusi.

“La lista di cosa?” domandò. Tony sollevò gli occhi verso il cielo, sospirò.

“La lista delle persone che ho sempre amato e non ho avuto” rispose roco. Steve si strinse l'addome e arrossì.

“Non sei felice con Pepper?” domandò. Tony irrigidì le spalle, le iridi si fecero liquide e si sedette stendendo le gambe.

“La amo, ma è sempre in viaggio” spiegò. Voltò il capo, socchiuse gli occhi.

“Vorrei qualcuno che mi stesse più vicino, una volta tanto” ammise. Steve gli baciò la guancia e sorrise.

“È vero, è da parecchio che non si fa vedere” bisbigliò. Tony assottigliò le labbra, osservò Victor avanzare verso la riva e Alexander scuotere il capo schizzando acqua dai capelli castano ramato. Tony accennò un sorriso, espirò e si girò.

“Già. Ma non importa granché. Lei stessa mi ha chiesto più volte di trovare qualcuno che mi stia accanto con i bambini”. Steven appoggiò la fronte su quella di lui, diventando rosso in viso.

“Dovrei lasciare l'esercito” mormorò. Tony sgranò gli occhi, batté le palpebre e socchiuse la bocca.

“Lo faresti per me?” sussurrò con tono roco. Steve gli strofinò delicatamente le proprie labbra sulle sue.

“Sì, Mr. Stark” mormorò con voce roca. Tony udì le risate dei propri figli, chiuse gli occhi poggiando la fronte contro quella del soldato e sospirò.

 

“ _Smettila di negarlo. Non hai già rovinato abbastanza vite?” sibilò Rhodey._

“ _Credi di potermi fare la predica solo perché ora sei un generale?” gli chiese Tony in risposta. Inarcò un sopracciglio, strinse le braccia incrociate. Rhodey si sporse, gli sfiorò un capello grigiastro tra quelli marrone scuro e socchiuse gli occhi._

“ _Stai invecchiando, e sei solo con due figli. Smettila di fare il ragazzino ribelle e comportati come ci si aspetta da_ _ **Anthony Stark**_ _”. Tony espirò, spinse Steve per le spalle e scosse il capo._

 

“Non a queste condizioni” mormorò con tono inudibile. Una lacrima rigò il viso di Steve, che si voltò di scatto.

“Scusa” bisbigliò. Tony si morse il labbro, gli strinse la spalla e lo fece girare; affondò le dita fino a sentirle dolere.

“Solo Tony. Tutto qui” biascicò.

“Pensavo non ti piacessero i nomi propri” sussurrò Rogers, abbassando lo sguardo. Tony ridacchiò, allargò la mano sulla spalla dell'altro e si sporse in avanti, fece l'occhiolino.

“Solo se devo dirli io” rispose, scherzoso. Steve gli sorrise, chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò. Tony ricambiò il bacio, sentì Alexander urlare e si staccò. Si alzò, si voltò e vide il giovane ridere dimenando le braccia in acqua. Victor roteò gli occhi, sbuffò passandosi la mano tra i capelli castano-nero e sollevò il fratello. Tony sospirò, tornò seduto e si morse il labbro socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Sei disposto a restare con me? A restare con noi?” domandò, piano. Steve si grattò una guancia e deglutì.

“Se voi...  _emh_... accetterete la mia famiglia” sussurrò. Tony scrollò le spalle, poggiò le mani sull'asciugamano.

“Se tu lo fai con i miei capricci, non vedo perché io non dovrei farlo con la tua famiglia” rispose. Steve chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

 

  


  
  


  


Cap.2 Incontro di famiglia

"Johnny stai fermo! Peter stringiti la cravatta, Red dritto con la schiena e... Tasha!" gridò Steve. La giovane mofa sollevò i fili del citofono e li unì, facendolo suonare ininterrottamente. Peter scoppiò a ridere, Red si nascose dietro il gemello e Johnny allargò le braccia coprendolo meglio.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, strinse il bicchiere d'alcool piegandosi in avanti sulla panchina. Alexander si chinò accanto a Tasha, le porse un saldatore e un clacson dai bordi metallici.  
“Se saldi il clacson con i fili e poi li unisci ad una presa, suonerà ininterrottamente”.  
Tasha afferrò gli oggetti, voltò il capo facendo sbattere i capelli mori contro le guance abbronzate e si chinò sul citofono. Victor si avvicinò a Johnny, si sporse sulle punte e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Devi nascondere anche zio Peter” disse, con tono serio.  
Tony rise, scosse il capo bevendo il liquore  
Steve si massaggiò le tempie.   
"Perché state lavorando a quel citofono?" domandò.  
Alexander alzò il capo, lo piegò di lato.  
“Tasha cerca di aumentare la frequenza del suono. Era rotto, quindi non importa se ci giochiamo”.  
Tony sorrise, addolcì lo sguardo ondeggiando il bicchiere.  
“Bravo il mio ometto”.  
Victor osservò Peter, Johnny e nuovamente Peter. Strinse le labbra e raggiunse il padre.  
“Perché dobbiamo conoscerli, se sono gli zii?” chiese.  
Tony rise, indicò Steve.  
“Parlane con lui!”  
Steve arrossì e scosse il capo.   
"Non sapevo ci conosceste" ammise. Johnny scoppiò a ridere.   
Tony rise a sua volta, scosse la mano in aria.  
“Conosco Johnny da quando era più piccolo dei miei figli” disse.  
Victor inarcò un sopracciglio, assottigliò le labbra.  
“Quindi da quando era feto, dal tuo punto di vista” disse piatto.  
Alexander ridacchiò, Natasha fece suonare ripetutamente il citofono  
Steve assottigliò lo sguardo vedendo il bicchiere in mano a Tony.   
"Non è presto per bere liquore?" domandò.  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“È solo il ventiduesimo della giornata, Cap. Rilassati”.  
“Ventiquattresimo” lo corresse Victor.  
Steve glielo tolse dalle mani e si voltò, dirigendosi verso la cucina. Johnny impallidì nascondendo anche Peter.  
Tony sbuffò, roteò gli occhi poggiando la schiena contro il divano.  
“Mamma chioccia!” gridò.  
Natasha lasciò il citofono, afferrò la mano di Alexander e si nascosero dietro Peter. Victor afferrò la gamba del padre e la abbracciò.  
Steve raggiunse il lavandino e versò il contenuto all'interno.   
"Irresponsabile!" gridò.  
Tony si sbatté le mano sulle gambe, grugnì.  
“Ho l'età per fare ciò che voglio!” esclamò.  
Alexander e Natasha strinsero le gambe di Peter, Victor roteò gli occhi sospirando.  
“La vostra litigata non ha senso” si lamentò.  
"Va avanti da anni" rispose Steve dalla cucina.  
Tony rise, tossì piegandosi in avanti. Victor salì sulla panca, gli diede delle pacche sulla schiena. Alexander uscì da dietro Peter, corse verso la cucina.  
“Jarvis, dell'acqua” ordinò.  
Il lavandino si aprì, dal mobile su di esso uscì un braccio metallico che mise un bicchiere sotto il getto d'acqua e lo porse al bambino. Il bambino corse dal padre, gli porse il bicchiere. Natasha tirò la gamba di Peter, alzò il capo.  
“È colpa del soldatino se zio Tony sta male?”.  
Steve prese il bicchiere d'acqua, lo avvicinò alle labbra di Stark e gli versò il contenuto in bocca a piccoli sorsi.  
Tony lo guardò in viso e gli sorrise.   
"Può darsi, ma sicuramente lo aiuterà a star meglio" bisbigliò Peter.

  


  
  


  


Cap.3 Il tempo di una sigaretta

Johnatan mise le gambe oltre il bordo della terrazza e si portò la sigaretta alle labbra, aspirò il fumo e socchiuse gli occhi. Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e si voltò, il vento gli fece ondeggiare i capelli biondi intorno al viso.

“Non dovresti fumare” disse Alexander.

Johnny ridacchiò e si voltò.

“Credevo fosse Red” ammise. Alexander scrollò le spalle e lo raggiunse, mettendo un piede sopra il bordo del terrazzino.

“Si sta divertendo ad osservare il laboratorio insieme a Tasha e Victor. Senti, perché non hai mai detto a tuo padre che ci conoscevamo? Non mi piacciono i segreti” sussurrò. Johnny aspirò di nuovo dalla sigaretta, l’odore di tabacco si mischiava nelle sue narici a quello di salsedine.

“Eppure Tony non fa altro che dire che vostra madre Pepper tornerà” ribatté. Le iridi di Alex divennero liquide ed abbassò il capo.

“Non è una bugia, semplicemente … non riesce ad accettarlo. Tra un bicchiere e l’altro dimentica le urla, tra una sbornia e l’altra dimentica che lei ha preso un aereo che non tornerà indietro. Lui è convinto di quello che dice” rispose con voce roca. Johnny strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare ed espirò il fumo dalle narici.

“Sì, dimenticare è da lui” bisbigliò. Si alzò in piedi e si voltò verso Alexander e vide una lacrima che gli rigava il viso. Si piegò in avanti e gliel’asciugò con il pollice, sorridendogli.

“Tu hai lo stesso cuore dolce che aveva la persona da cui prendi il nome” disse gentilmente. Alex scrollò le spalle.

“Non è molto conveniente, se mio fratello Victor lo scopre, uccide qualcuno” mormorò. Johnny scoppiò a ridere e le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

“I fratelloni Victor sono così, per questo conviene siano minori” spiegò.

"Ci conviene raggiungere gli altri, o i nostri padri non finiranno mai di discutere" disse Alexander. Johnny annuì, fece prendere fuoco alla propria mano e trasformò in cenere il mozzicone di sigaretta.

  


  


  


  


Cap.4 La vera storia su Pepper

  


La luce aranciata del tramonto illuminava la stanza e i dipinti appesi alle pareti.

Nathalien Barton si avvicinò a una di esse, guardando una raffigurazione di Natasha Romanoff da nubile.

"Zia ti manca molto?" chiese.

"Spesso" ammise Rogers. Si massaggiò il collo, indossava un cappello blu francese.

"Di più ai nostri figli" ammise.

"Mai quanto a zio Stark manca Pepper" mormorò roco il giovine.

Steve sgranò gli occhi.

"Sono in rotta?" chiese con voce tremante.

"È morta da anni" ribatté Barton.

Steve fu scosso da dei tremiti.

"T-tuo padre è a casa?" chiese.

"Certo. Vienici pure a trovare in fattoria" rispose Nathalien.

  
  
  


  
  
  


****

  
  
  


Barton era seduto sul letto, il braccio collegato a un macchinario.

"Tony sta morendo, è terminale" ammise con voce roca.

Steve si sedette su una poltrona davanti al letto, con le gambe aperte e le mani sulle ginocchia.

"Dimentica la morte di Pepper per qualche forma di demenza senile. Nell'ultimo periodo anche Peggy ne soffriva" mormorò.

"No. Semplicemente non vuole accettare.

Lui l'amava, ma non sono mai stati felici. Lei è morta in un incidente, come sembrava fosse successo ai suoi genitori.

Lo shock è stato eccessivo" mormorò rauco Clint.

Steve si nascose il viso tra le mani.

"Ed io non ne sapevo niente. Nemmeno sembrava" gemette.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Steve chiuse le tende della finestra.

"Ti ringrazio per averci portato alla tua casa al mare. I tuoi figli mi hanno detto che ci venivi spesso ultimamente" disse.

< Ho lasciato che la sua vita andasse a pezzi dopo la Civil War. Ho perso lui come ho perso Howard > pensò.

"In questa casa ho visto l'ultima volta le persone più importanti della mia vita.

Però Cap, non ci vuole il mio genio per capire che sei agitato. Questa volta non è solo la mia presenza sensuale, vero?" chiese. Era accomodato sulla sua sedia a rotelle.

"La tua mente è come un computer. Può capitare che si rimuovano dei dati" disse Rogers con voce rauca.

< Se non mi sbrigo a parlare, gli sembrerà che sto male perché ho deciso di stare con lui, di unificare le nostre famiglie e di lasciare l'esercito > pensò.

  


  


  


  


  


Cap.5 Prenditi cura di Anthony

  


Steven si avvicinò a Tony accomodato nella sedia a rotelle, si piegò mettendosi in ginocchio e gli prese la mano nella propria.

"Tony, sono felice di poter vivere finalmente accanto all'uomo che amo" disse gentilmente.

Tony sogghignò sollevando il capo.

"Sai che con le mie capacita, sarei in grado di ricreare un androide uguale al me che ti volevi scopare?" chiese.

Rise roco, socchiudendo gli occhi resi più chiari dall'età.

"Non importa, non lo farò. Sono stato un padre migliore in questo modo, anche se Pep avrebbe potuto essere più presente".

Steve arrossì, le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide e gli appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla, abbracciandolo delicatamente.

Tony sospirò, si sporse e gli diede qualche pacca sulla schiena.

"Sì, sì, ragazzone, sono qui. Non preoccuparti, ti lascerò una AI con cui fare guerre civili e salvare il mondo dalla famiglia di Thor".

"M-mi lascerai?" chiese Steve. Batté le palpebre e si staccò da lui, guardandolo in viso. "A cosa ti stai riferendo?" domandò.

Notò che c'erano una serie di fili collegati alle braccia emaciate di Stark.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio con un sogghigno, sollevò le braccia collegate ai fili e fece comparire degli schermi olografici con i suoi valori, in calo continuo. Su un altro schermo era in corso un download.

"Ho giocato con la mia vita dalla nascita, e non me ne pento. Ho giocato al miliardario, al capitalista, al patriota, all'eroe, perfino al martire. E adesso sto morendo di vecchiaia".

Tossì tra le risate, scosse il capo e guardò Steve.

"Avanti, dimmi che non è divertente".

Steve lo strinse a sé e lo baciò ripetutamente, cullandolo contro di sé.

< Ditemi che è un fottuto scherzo! Non posso perderlo come ho perso Peggy! Non dopo aver visto Natasha morire > pensò.

"Hai consultato i dottori?" gli chiese gentilmente.

Tony gli portò le mani sulle spalle, lo allontanò da sé spingendolo indietro e lo guardò.

"Steve. Capitano. Guardami. Sono vecchio, non ho la demenza senile, non soffro di malattie degenerative o di un calo del quoziente intellettivo. Sono ancora in grado di estrarti il siero, migliorarlo, rimettertelo e non farti accorgere di nulla nel mentre. Sono ancora in grado di costruire AI, usare extremis per migliorare la rigenerazione delle mie cellule e parlarti di astrofisica termonucleare giocando a Galaga. Non mi serve consultare un dottore".

Steve gli accarezzò le guance scavate e si soffermò con il pollice sul suo pizzetto.

"Perciò ti va bene così?" domandò.

Tony sospirò, gli afferrò il colletto della maglietta e lo trasse in ginocchio di fronte alla propria carrozzina.

"Ascolta, Steve. Ho fatto tutto quello che potevo per restare vivo, e credimi se ti dico che non pensavo di volere rimanere vivo. Ma ci sono i ragazzi, e ci sei tu, e non potevo proprio morire senza averti preso per il culo almeno un'ultima volta".

Sospirò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli ingrigiti.

"Ma sono al capolinea. Niente più trucchi, niente più battute. Ho fatto tutto quello che potevo, ma sto perdendo. Rimarrà di me una AI, come lo era Jarvis, e se saremo molto fortunati sarà utile la metà di lui".

Steve lo prese tra le braccia e lo cullò contro il petto muscoloso.

"Potrò rimanere al tuo fianco fino alla fine?" domandò.

Tony ridacchiò, gli strinse le braccia al collo e affondò il capo contro il suo petto.

"Solo se giuri di tenere 'Anthony' con te".

Il download sullo schermo raggiunse il 100% e la schermata divenne uguale al volto di Tony da ragazzo.

"Anche perché non puoi spegnermi, Capiscle" disse l'ologramma.

"Oh, Stark. Niente può spegnerti, mi toccherà sopportarti per l'eternità" disse Steve con voce rauca. Chiuse gli occhi e gli posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra.

Tony gli afferrò i capelli, lo baciò con foga stringendosi con l'altro braccio al collo di Rogers. Si scostò, ansimava e aveva gli occhi lucidi.

"E non farti venire i sensi di colpa, Capiscle. Mi sono davvero divertito con te".

  



End file.
